


Dog Lover

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [99]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “Logical? You think I am logical? Yesterday I rushed across a busy street because there was a dog.”





	Dog Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Dogs

“I want a dog. I am in need of a dog. I am dog deficient.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You’re being heartless.”

“You’re not being rational.”

“What’s rationality got to do with puppers?”

“Please don’t call them that.”

“What? Puppers?”

“Ugh.”

“What’s wrong with puppers?”

“It’s hardly logical.”

“Logical? You think I am logical? Yesterday I rushed across a busy street because there was a dog.”

“You didn’t tell me about that.”

“It was a working doggo. I didn’t get to pet him.”

“And how many cars almost hit you?”

“I have no idea.”

“Hardly seems worth it.”

“Sacrilege!”

“Almost getting killed, not getting to pet a dog…”

“But there’s always the possibility!”

“You could have been hit, you know. Then I’d be down a boyfriend, and you’d still not have a dog, what kind of exchange is that?”

“There’s no answer I can give here that will improve my standing.”

“Oh that’s how it is? Nice.”

“I didn’t mean it like that…”

“No? You as well as stated dogs are more important to you than I am!”

“Not more…”

“…”

“Maybe as important…”

“There is no point arguing with you over this.”

“Kylo? Kylo, no, wait, come back!”

“Sorry, guess my training isn’t up to scratch.”

“Dog puns… I’m trying to apologise here!”

“Oh really? Then beg for it.”


End file.
